The New High School Experience
by Akatsuki-Gal
Summary: Four girls, in high school. Throw in some random teenager version Akatsuki and see how this goes. Semi-crakc fiction and terrible summary
1. The New Kind of Crazy

**Chapter 1**

_**The New Kind of Crazy**_

I was doomed. That was what was flashing through my head as I felt myself being pushed against the alley wall, the man had cornered me, and his eyes, face to face with mine, seemed to burn with curiosity, rage, and madness. He glared me down like I had just killed his precious dog (Of which I had NOT!), and said these words in his ugly gravely voice

"Where are they? The test subjects? Or whatever they may be, they are nothing near normal, and you, YOU! Know where they are right?" He asked, the only answer I gave was a whimper as he pricked me with his dagger.

"T-test subjects?" I asked, not even daring to wiggle free.

"YES!" The man snapped, his voice would have been more enthusiastic if his ski mask wouldn't have muffles it. "I KNEW YOU KNEW WHER ETHEY WER-"

_WHUMP_

The mans eyes turned white, and he held me there still for a second, then he collapsed to the ground. I squinted my eyes as the light at the end of the alley burned. There was a person there; the only features I could make out in the light were their skin. Grey blue. My eyes got wide and I ran towards to figure.

_Woah woah woah woah WOAH! Woah. This is too forward! Let's start… In the beginning, shall we?_

Picture this, a beautiful hot day, in the state of Arizona, Phoenix to be exact. My friends, Zoey, Jasmine, and Kaley and I were walking to school, blistering sun and all. We were around 16; school was annoyingly hard(Except for the brainiac Kaley), and we were complaining. As always.

"This makes no sense! We have to walk to school every, single, day! Why don't we take the bus?" Zoey complained, her dyed light purple hair swinging along her back, glimmering slightly(This is caused by the massive glitter she puts in it everyday) as she glared down the pavement with her sharp green eyes, as if she could make it ashamed or something.

"Hey! Those buses are GROSS! The other kids are loud as hell; the place smells like an expired diary farm and manure! And the seats are constantly steaming!" Jasmine spat, she was rather pessimistic, her pitch-black hair matching her glum attitude(I love the word glum) that hung down to her butt, she looked like the stereotype of a Goth or Emo chick, shrugging off anyone but us three. Her past was a bit sad.

"Oh come on guys! You complain about this every day when we're walking to school! Why can't you all just put on a fake smile like Sai for at least five minutes please?" Kaley pleaded, we all groaned, but in the end broke out into laughter at the redhead. She glared at us all slightly, but shrugged it off, along with her shoulder pack, of which she dug through, making us all stop for her. The heat was worse standing still. Then Kaley pulled out a book, sort of like a comic book, but flipped the other way, you READ the opposite way I mean! The cover said clearly, and we all said out loud before we even read it;

"Naruto" We all groaned. Kaley breathed heavily for a moment, before flipping through the wrong-way pages, stopping at one and shoving it into Zoeys face

"LOOK! He preforms his Sexy-No-Jutsu here! We all know you're a closet pervert Zoey!" Kaley coaxed, Zoey giggled a bit and looked at the picture a while, but didn't budge or move to grab the comic.

"My god you guys never give me a chance!" Kaley whined, but we all kept on walked and she picked up her bag, stuffed the book inside and ran up to catch up with us. She was what the guys called, 'S-S-SMOKING HOTT!' and we couldn't really disagree, but that hadn't been the case a year ago;

She used to have braces, and glasses, acne protruded from her forehead, and a _terrible_ stuttering problem, the main idea for a geek or nerd. It didn't help she was smart and read what she called 'Manga', mainly obsessing over the one called 'Naruto'. We still hung out with her, it only made sense, her and I had been friends since Second Grade, fighting off bullies, and eating together, just the two of us. When middle school arrived I gained a posse, consisting of Zoey and Jasmine. Jasmine was hesitant to let Kaley join, her looks being one of a nerd and all, but I claimed she was an awesome person, which was true of course! We'd had sleepovers, done countless unintelligible dares, and messed with a few hearts on our own. In other words, Kaley and I were BFF's to the death.

When Kaley started getting noticed, it was when she finally got her braces taken off last year, she'd gotten contacts to drive better, and had finally found a working product and cleared up her forehead with some product not aired on TV. Her red hair was always to her shoulders, and slightly curly, making her hair seem angeletic. She attracted more guys now, but of all the jocks and popular guys to choose from, she secretly longed for some kid in the shadows, his hair was red, but not like Kaleys, it was pure red, he always wore long sleeves, and jeans. I had to admit, he was pretty cute, but why him? He always hung out with this guy, that always reminded me of a girl, I always teased her about them being gay for each other, at which she'd stare at me with wide eyes and start to scold me on such stuff, I believe she called it… Yaoi?

Either way, Kaley constantly cooed about how the redhead kid and his girly friend (Of which I note barely made friend, the two seemed constantly in argument, I heard a word of it once, oddly enough it was about 'art') were going to meet up with the rest of their gang, who were transferring to this school, today.

Kaley started to go on about how we should give her poor comic a chance, and Zoey along with Jasmine started to try to calm her down, and laughed slightly once in a while. I closed my eyes for a second, and tied my hair in loose pigtails. I let my mind wander as I mindlessly walked the same old path, staring at the clouds.

Did I mention? My name's _Maria_, my hair is brown, always straightened, and a little lower than my shoulders. Despite Zoeys bright green eyes, Jasmines dark hazel eyes, and Kaleys piercing electric blue ones, mine were just brown, easily mistakable for black, and you could only tell they were brown if you got close to look, but by then I may have bitch-slapped you and called you a 'creeper'. I had an odd habit of pulling my hair back with my hands when I got nervous and bored, and sometimes couldn't fall asleep because my mind took the time before bedtime to think, and think. You would think this would have made me smart, but it was random gabble, nothing useful.

Yet I'm jabbering on, the best part (As in everything) of our new life awaited when school would end. I will grant you the wish of not telling you of our boring day, just the part when the day started (They see me trolling, they hatin). We burst through the doors (And by that I mean opening them as softly as possible so as to avoid the ever present eyes boring at you) and before we could hit our lockers, Kaley dragged me, and Jasmine along with her, Zoey followed anyways, smartness.

We headed straight for the Principles office (Nice times here) where a curious sight awaited inside.

"Oh there you are, Ms. Hazly" Principle Steve greeted (Best. Name. Ever.), though the principle was already a weird sight, balding on the top of his head while the rest of his hair remained green (Don't ask, Chemistry is a bitch) and how he seemed to wear a full on tuxedo instead of some suit, was nothing compared to the eight (Seemingly) teenagers inside, all standing except for three, one of them was a kid with bright orange hair, piercings where no one wants them (Seriously, some were on his NOSE and EARS!), his eyes seemed to have circles within them, he seemed like a leader, I may just nickname Leader to poke fun at him. The girl sitting next to him had blue hair, tied up in a bob and a white flower in it, which remotely resembled paper, she had a few piercings too, but not as hardcore as that other dude, she seemed like his second in command or something, her name would be Calm Blue. The third person sitting (Or I think he was) was the weirdest and probably most scarring image ever. He seemed to be split into two sides, though it was one whole body, one half of his body was white, and the other was black. What was even weirder? His eyes seemed to be bright yellow and his teeth pointed. And what was the weirdest and most terrifying? He was enveloped form the chest up by a GIANT Venus Flytrap. The principal seemed rather calm at that man in particular, did he SEE him? My god… But everyone else was weird, though not as much as flytrap man (Who I was now CONVINCED was being eaten by the plant enveloping his body, why else would it be there?), but quite weird. I would call the Flytrap… Fly Plant

The next person I saw was the most normal looking one of the bunch; he had black hair, tied loosely in a ponytail behind his back. He looked a bit calm, or bored, I couldn't tell. His eyes were black, and I swear at moments they switched to red when he seemed tensed (Not very often), I'd name him… Cool Ferret. As I said, he is the most NORMAL of the lot, so things get weirder from here. Since I'm most likely going in order from normal looks to scary people, I'll explain this next guy.

His hair was grey, or silver. The only thing weird about him was both his eye, which were the strange color of violet (Contacts maybe?), and then also his entire face. Nothing was WRONG with it, just that he seemed eager to stab anyone (Including me) on the spot for absolutely no reason. I guess I'll label him Mentally Insane.

The guy next to him was weird (Overused word is overused in Chapter one), he was tanned and his eyes were green with black where the white should be. I have a feeling his face would be freakish, if I could see it. He wore this weird mask that covered everything but his eyes. I saw four small holes where something may have been stapled or nailed into the top of his mask, but it must have been removed. I would nickname him… Scar Face (Insert retarded face here).

The next was right beside Cool Ferret. His most distinguishing feature? Where do I start? His grey bluish skin? His pointed teeth? His SHARK FEATURES? Maybe I should go with his size? Yeah, good call. He was far taller than anyone else, I wasn't so sure about him and Fly Plant, but it was close. His smirk suggested either he was playful, fun to be around, or a complete pervert. Your call. I shall name him Jaws Jr. (More retarded face)

Next in the line of freaks… Actually the last one. He… I shall call him Retarded Lollipop off the bat immediately. He wore an orange mask, with swirly black lines that made his head look like a giant orange Halloween lollipop. My imagination goes far you see. He was acting rather retarded, and I don't mean this in the rude offensive way, he was literally acted retarded. I hope I don't offend anyone retarded by putting HIM with you… You know I'll just stop talking now in order for this writing to not be banned by all states.

That was about all of them. To wrap it all up, they were all wearing jeans (Scratch Fly Plant) and leather jackets, I could see there was a symbol on the back, a cloud outlined in white and colored in with red. Under that it said in simple white letters 'AKATSUKI'. The words and symbol meant nothing to me (At the time) so I decided that Jasmine was told to escort some creepy ass gang around school, and we were all to help. Oh joy.

This was all seen in less than ten seconds. I almost immediately heard Jasmine take in a sharp intake of breath at seeing the entire weird ensemble. I even heard her whisper the name of their supposedly 'group' despite her not having seen their backs yet. I stared at her a second

"You know who they are?" I asked. Jasmine quickly recovered herself.

"I- uh…." She mumbled. Kaley sighed

"Why don't you all come over to my house after school?" She suggested. We all nodded enthusiastically, we hadn't been to her house in almost five months. It made no sense, her parents were always gone, and if they came home it was to make sure Kaley was alive, then they'd leave on business or on vacation. Kaley almost always had the house to herself, it wasn't too big, two stories. Her parents had always done that, since she had ben a little girl, so they had once hired a caretaker, or a maid. Whatever. The caretaker died, and her parents think of hiring another one or even holding a funeral, Kaley was older enough to take care of herself now right?

I was a bit happy not to go to Kaleys house for so long, after her caretaker had died, Kaley had made a shrine to her, including a single bone of the woman's corpse and a picture that made it seem like she was staring into our soul. I tried to avoid that room, it had been the one she had died in and it seemed haunted.

"Will you explain why we have to… 'escort' these people around school?" I asked. Zoey seemed ready to do whatever, her normal bouncy and ready-to-go self as usual.

"It will make sense after school." Kaley hissed. I rolled my eyes, but stood still. Most people may have bolted from the spot (One look at Fly Plant and the murderous face of Mentally Insane was enough for normal people), but I was rather interested in this lot. They made that 'art' pair of 'friends' seem rather normal.

"You of all people recommended showing these eight around. I see you brought volunteers? Willingly?" Principal Steve asked, that last part made me sigh heavily. Zoey didn't care, and Jasmine kept her face emotionless. Her and Cool Ferret may be destined to be? Nah.

"Yes I did sir." Kaley responded, her respective tone made me cringe.

"Well then, you already seem to know all eight of these _people_ but I shall introduce them to your friends Ms. Brioynth, Auburn, and Pesnet." He rattled on. I felt my lips form a straight line as he said my name first, I always wanted to cool last name, one that rolls off the tongue. Instead, I get one that makes all the teachers feel awkward so they just point to me and call me 'You'. Annoying really.

"The black and white one painted is Zetsu, the one with the orange hair is Pain, Blue hair with flower of Konan, shark guy is Kisame, black haired guy is Itachi, orange masked one is Tobi, the silver haired one is Hidan, and that guy next to him is Kakuzu." Jasmine mumbled before the principle could say another word.

All I did was giggle

"That guys name is Pain? Only adding to his goth or emo looks." I commented, "I'd rather call him Leader."

"That's fine too." The man named Pain answered. His voice was smooth, and full of authority

"My god Kaley. How did you FIND them?" Zoey whispered. Kaley giggled a bit, Jasmine smirked (SHE'S IN ON IT DAMN YOU!) and we all walked out of the office. The whole twelve of us must have looked like a circus, or maybe even a rainbow. I had a feeling that we may be with this group for a while. This, was going to be a whole new high school experience.

**N: I started a new book. Do you guys like it? The idea's been in my head for a long while, so I decided to write it down. Make sure to review with opinions on how the story should go!**

**And for those who read Changes in Reality. I'm taking a break, I had to do a week of daily updates, I had n excuse last week, but now I admit I'm just being lazy. SORRY!**

**Please review? New story means new reviewers. At least I hope!**


	2. Future Time Off

**Chapter 2**

_**Future Time Off**_

I walked at the back of the freak show, school was over and I was watching for anyone charging at our group with guns or screaming bloody murder

You guessed it! The first day was a disaster.

"Well that was fun, wasn't it?" Kisame asked me (AH! SHARK ATTACK!)

He had been pestering me the entire day, since he was in my class after all. Along with Itachi, Jasmine, and Hidan

"We almost got expelled." I reminded bluntly

Kisame said something else, but I wasn't listening, I was too busy watching that Sasori kid and Kaley talk to each other; Kaley was leading the group since we were all walking to her house now, and I realized that she wasn't too afraid to talk to that redhead kid after the day.

Straaaangee….

"And then I killed that chick and threw her puppy out the window…" Kisame suddenly rolled off

"WHAT?" I asked

"Now that I've got your attention, who the heck are you people?" Kisame smirked, his pointed teeth showing

I groaned

"You shouldn't be asking that question." I stated

"Oh us? We're all male strippers who dazzled Kaley with our show so she took us in. We all take turns every night." He replied

Zoey turned around swiftly

"Video or it never happened." She stated

"Gross," I said, pushing her away, "I'll have to get the real story out of Kaley later."

"What? You don't trust my words?" The blue man asked

"The minute I laid eyes on you I knew you weren't trustworthy." I muttered

"That sounds like love at first sight." Kisame said smoothly, wriggling his eyebrows.

I glared at him.

"You and Zoey are meant to be." I declared

"Gross no, he's all yours Lolita." Zoey scoffed

I sighed; Lolita was my nickname of the group. Jasmine was Goth (Whether she liked it or not), Zoey was Girly, I was Lolita, and Kaley was Preppy

Zoey had basically grouped us into High School styles.

"Oh, she gets a nickname? What about me?" Kisame asked

"You're already Jaws Jr." I stated

"DAWWW isn't that so cute? Please tell me you're a couple! Already have nicknames for eachother!" Zoey cooed

I mentally face palmed

"KISAME YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND ALREADY?" Hidan screamed, looking at us over his back as he walked

"I guess so." Kisame smirked, putting his arm around my shoulders

I promptly slapped his face

"My Jashin, you have shitty choice, look at her! SUCH A WHORE!" Hidan exclaimed

My eyebrow twitched

THIS is what Kaley has brought in, and I'm already being called a whore and rumors of Kisame being my boyfriend are going to be going around.

"HOW AM I A WHORE?" I screamed

"LOOK AT THAT SKIRT!" Hidan said, gesturing to my denim skirt.

"What's wrong with it? It's HOT HERE!" I exclaimed

"IN BATTLE YOU'D BE FLASHING EVEYRONE YOU SLUT!" He screamed at me

"BATTLE? WHAT BATTLE?" I asked loudly

Hidan paused

Thought this over

Then said:

"Never mind bitch."

My eyebrow twitched once more

"Do you know what he meant by that?" I whispered to Kisame.

"You don't want us to think of you as a couple, then stop exchanging love whispers!" Zoey said finally

My mouth formed a perfectly straight line as I contemplated slapping her across the face

She turned around slowly as she realized what I must be thinking

I never got to finally act on my violent urges, since we reached Kaleys big house

Kaley turned to face us all that were behind her

"GO IN! IF ANYTHING BREAKS OR ANYONE DIES, YOU ALL DIE!" She screamed

The other two girls of our friend group were as confused as me

"Anyone, dies?" I asked

"We, all…" Zoey started

"Die?" Jasmine finished

"Oh yeah, that only applies to the Akatsuki!" Kaley said quickly, a sweet smile coming across her face as she realized her mistake

Everyone but us four went inside, as if this was perfectly normal

We stood in silence

A dramatic wind went through the air, ruffling our hair a bit

"What." I started

"The." Zoey continued

"HELL?" Jasmine finished, her mouth getting the better of her language

"Sooooooo much to explain, outside now isn't the perfect place." Kaley face palmed

Reluctantly, we followed her inside of her house.

It was different from the last time I'd been there (5 months though), things were re-decorated. Had she done that on her own?

We passed a TV area, where Hidan and Deidara were currently fighting over the remote, Tobi was running free outside, while Zetsu….. Popped out of the ground behind him? These things and people are weird

Kaley led us to her room

I immediately crashed facedown on her comfy bed, Zoey sat in the beanbag chair, Jasmine stretched out on the floor, and Kaley sat normally on her bed, obstructing my view so I could only listen to her or have a nice view of the back of her tank top and her curly hair.

"So, you'll tell us?" Zoey asked, constantly squirming in the beanbag, causing the bag to make noises

She finally stopped when Jasmine threw a shoe at her

"Shaddup, we need to listen." I reminded, laboriously lifting my head for a few seconds

"Fine, go on Kal." Jasmine muttered

Kaley took a deep breath, and then began to talk.

She told us that she'd woken up one morning and had heard a loud noise from outside. She'd gone to check on it, realizing it had come from the backyard. From there she had found the entire Akatsuki either fighting, passed out on the ground, or, in Tobi and Hidan's case, running around screaming(Both for entirely different reasons of course)

The minute that they'd seen her, dressed in her old tank top and loose pants, they had froze, and the charged

She'd somehow survived by hiding in her closet, and Tobi had found her

He was nice, and somehow got everyone else to stop from trying to kill her.

While she wasn't trusted, she was lucky to find them since she knew who they were. She told them who she was, and that this wasn't their dimension. After arguments, death threats, and attempts to carry those threats out, she'd finally convinced them.

They had decided to stay with her until they found out why they were teenagers, and why they were here.

They had decided to watch over he while she was at school, sending Sasori and Deidara as scouts, then only today they had all gone, to fit in and not to be bored at home.

"So… The reason we haven't been able to go to your house was because you housing these guys?" I asked when she had finished

"Yeahhh…" She muttered

"Woah." Zoey breathed

"You guys HAVE to read Naruto now! If you don't, you have no idea what they're after, who they really are, their deaths, and everything!" Kaley demanded

"Do we HAVVVEEE toooo?" Zoey groaned

"Yeah, can't we just ask you and them?" I begged

"No, they are not extraordinarily willing to tell all of their secrets to you three, and I have no teaching experience, no matter how qualified I am to teach you everything." Kaley explained

"Where do we start?" I mumbled

"From Naruto, all through Shippuden, then catch up on the manga!" She exclaimed excitedly

"How many episodes?" Zoey asked hesitantly

"220 for Naruto, then around 250 for Shippuden, and about a hundred chapters or more?" Kaley estimated

Zoey and I both had our jaws on the floor in shock

"B-BUT THERE ARE _TONS_ OF FILLERS THAT YOU CAN SKIP! I'LL TELL YOU WHICH ONES!" Kaley reassured

"H-how long is an episode?" I asked

"About 22 minutes."

"WHY ARENT YOU SPAZZING OUT JASMINE?" I demanded at the Goth

"I'm already caught up in everything." She replied bluntly

"_Traaaaaitorrrrrr_." Zoey whispered dramatically

"How are we gonna watch all this stuff?" I asked

"I have all the packs, manga, and episodes." Kaley said triumphantly

"B-BUT THAT'S SO MUCH!" Zoey exclaimed

"My family's _rich_." Kaley reminded

"Oh yeah…" I breathed

"But this'll take so _long_!" Zoey exclaimed

"Our parents _need_ us!" I defended

Silence enveloped the room

Then everyone burst out into laughter, including me

"My parents were thinking of going to London for a _month_ over the Summer Break." Zoey coughed out, barely able to breathe

"Bringing you?" Jasmine asked

"They can barely afford to bring me along, they'd be happy not to pay for me." Zoey shrugged

"So you're saying they'd go to London WITHOUT you?" Kaley asked

"If I told 'em I'd be HERE the entire time, they wouldn't look bad." Zoey added

"Perfect, you're on board! You Maria?" Kaley asked

I paused

My family had no plans for the break, but they were in a raffle for a cruise…

"Maybe, but they would need to win that Raffle." I muttered

"I'll get Kakuzu on it." Kaley winked

I gave her a confused look

"If you READ or WATCHED Naruto, you'd understand." She muttered, rolling her eyes

"Jasmine?" Zoey asked

"My dad's too busy with work, and it'd help him to have one less mouth to feed over the break." She shrugged

"PERFECT!" Kaley exclaimed

"But what if we can't get my parents on that cruise?" I asked

"I could get my parents to pay for them! I think they're going on the same one." Kaley said slowly

"When are they coming back?" Zoey suddenly asked

"The second-to-last day of school."

"Oh god… How are we gonna survive the last week of school?" Jasmine asked, shuddering at the thought

"Well, Hidan, Pein, and Kakuzu are most likely gonna get expelled soon, and the rest will go out fine, as long as Deidara can suppress his blowing up urged for a bit longer." Kaley rolled off

"Is it REALLY going to be that chaotic?" I asked

"Most likely, it might just be fun though." Jasmine answered

"This is gonna be FUNNNN!" Zoey exclaimed

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to ask you guys, so far, who is your _favorite_?" Kaley asked

"Itachi." Jasmine said immediately

"Hm… TOBI!" Zoey exclaimed

"I dunno yet, _maybe _Deidara?" I said unsure

"Well, my favorite is-" Kaley started

"_SASORI_!" We all answered for her

"H-how'd you know?" She asked quickly

"You practically _DROOL_ over him!" Zoey poked

"Don't act like we don't _see_ you eying him and turning down every jock or guy to save the boyfriend spot for _him_!"I added

"My shipping sense is just off the _chart_ when you're around him." Jasmine added

"It's been four months, and you only talk to him _now_? This is a sign of shy girl syndrome!" Zoey giggled

"Shut up." Kaley pouted

**N: Now, ya'll HATE me for going since… November to write the next chapter for this fanfict, but I've been busy with Changes in Reality! The first chapter wasn't supposed to come out of The New Highschool Experience but I was too impatient and uploaded it, now, I want ya'll to know there WILL be gaps in writing! You're all lucky I took my time to do a second chapter! So be prepared for a few months or more of hiatus!**

**Anyway, **_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
